


At the Orchid Show

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve drags a reluctant Bucky to the NY Orchid Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Orchid Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



> for tygermama, who wanted steve, bucky, and the Brooklyn Botanic Garden? or the New York Botanical Garden.

"The Bronx?" Bucky asks, a hint of a whine in his voice. "Really?"

"Yeah," Steve says absently while he makes sure he's got an extra eraser in his bag, along with his pencils, his pastels, and his charcoals.

"Why can't we just go to the one right here in Brooklyn?"

"Because Stark Industries is one of the major sponsors of the Orchid Show this year and it's at the one in the Bronx. It's kind of a big deal."

Bucky grunts and rides the subway with him all the way up to the Bronx in kind of a sulk, but since Steve secretly finds his pout adorable, he doesn't mind. He's just happy to have Bucky here with him, and also that he doesn't find himself sneezing and wheezing with his eyes swelling shut, the way he once would have amidst so many flowers.

And they are spectacular. He finds himself stopping to sketch every couple of minutes, and the longer they're there, the less cranky Bucky gets. They stick to less crowded areas, and every once in a while, they duck behind a large display for a quick kiss.

Steve's hands are smudged with pastels, and they leave pale streaks of color on Bucky's skin when Steve cups his face. They take a selfie in front of a spray of brilliant blue orchids, and Steve smiles at it.

"What?" Bucky says, rubbing at the faint orange marks on his skin.

"You know that blank canvas I've got up in the studio?"

"Yeah."

"I've just figured out what I'm using it for."


End file.
